jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons 2 (video game)
JeremyToons 2'' (also known as ''JeremyToons 2: The Video Game'' and for the PC as ''JeremyToons 2: Team Twisted at JeremySoft Montreal) is a platform game based on the movie of the same name. The game was developed by JeremyWorks Interactive, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game was released in 2004 for the mobile phones, OS X, Microsoft Windows, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and Nokia N-Gage. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first movie's video game, as well as Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return, with the same characters and moves, although has a few differences. Coming soon! Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. 2 years later, right after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie,Mia's Amazing Adventures, Jeremy: A Speedy Discover, Jeremy: The Great Escape, Mia & Zachary, Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, Jeremy's Quest to the Guest, and Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return, Jeremy and Larry decides to go on the journey again when they saw Mavi kidnapped Bella on TV. They team up with Mia and Zachary again. Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary later meets Lucia, a 9-year-old girl who wanted to join with them. Later, Mavi tells her red robots minions to track down Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, and Lucia, and she tells Lewis to following them to capture Lucia. Meanwhile, Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, and Lucia find the place that look like a kingdom and a village, they never know about this place. When they enter the castle, they meet Princess Alyvia, who is the ruler of this kingdom, and her lady-in-waiting Cassie. Jeremy tells Alyvia about Mavi, she is nothing more than a bad princess. Princess Alyvia joins Jeremy and his friends, as well as Cassie. When the kingdom was attack by Mavi's red robots minions, Jeremy and his gang fight for it, including Lewis and Mavi's giant robot. They then going on the adventure to stop Mavi. In Mavi's lair, she blame Lewis and Mavi's red robots minions for failing to destroy Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Princess Alyvia, and Cassie, and capture Lucia. She also had a plans to destroy Jeremyville and renamed to Mavitopia (like in the first film). Bella breaks free and escapes Mavi's lair with the help of a young boy named Kolten. Meanwhile, Jeremy and his gang went to a science laboratory called Lab Lab Technologies, while searching for Mavi. They met Dr. Reagan Browning and Stanley. Jeremy cons them into using their magic to send them all to Jeremyville, the spell works. They find Mavi and learn that she plans to kill Jeremy and his friends in her lair. Mavi's red robots minions had captured Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie and sent them to prison. Bella and Kolten find a motel for the night, while they are escaping from Mavi's lair. Bella decides to call Jeremy in her phone. Jeremy and his friends are in danger, because Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie were in jail. Bella and Kolten needs to save Jeremy and his friends. Meanwhile in jail, a heartbroken Lucia, who becomes sad after she captured. Alyvia and Cassie cheer her up. When they saw Bella and Kolten, Lucia happy to see her friend, Kolten. Bella, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, and Kolten are being heroes to save Jeremy and his friends. Back in Mavi's lair, she sets a bomb on Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary (minus Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie) and Mavi tells them that the bomb is a timer and Mavi leaves the room. Then, Bella, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, and Kolten are here to save them, stop the timer and they escape from Mavi's lair. When Mavi got in the room, he saw Jeremy and his friends were gone and the timer is stopped. She tells her red robots minions to get them. When Jeremy and his gang escaped from Mavi's lair, they saw Mavi, Lewis,and her red robots minions. Just as Mavi is about to kill Jeremy, Mavi's red robots minions could kill Lucia and Kolten along with Bella, Alyvia, and Cassie. Jeremy, Larry, Bella, Mia, Zachary, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, Kolten, and the people of Jeremyville confront Mavi. While Jeremy confronts Lewis. Even Alyvia and Cassie convinces Lewis to give up his evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers. Touched, the villains agree to give up their evil ways. Lewis turned for good side. Mavi did not give her evil ways, who is furious at being thwarted. She pulls out a red robot that transforms into biggest red robot, and shoots at Lucia's head to hurt her. Jeremy, along with Mia and Zachary, turns into super from to defeat Mavi. After the fight, Mavi blasted off to her lair and its explodes. As Mavi's red robots minions retreat over Mavi's defeat. Back outside in Jeremy's house, Jeremy, Larry, Bella, Mia, Zachary, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, Kolten, and their friends started a party that caused the entire world to celebrate. Then, Lewis shows up, surprising them. Characters Playable * Jeremy * Larry * Mia * Zachary * Lucia * Princess Alyvia * Cassie * Bella * Kolten Non-Playable * Jay * Steve * Sidden * Dr. Bob * Dr. Reagan Browning * Stanley Boss * Mavi * Lewis * Evil Red Robots Levels Coming soon! Development Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment showed the game at the E3 convention in May 2003. Two versions of the game were released for the PC; one developed by AWE Games for younger audiences, and the other a port of the original console release under the title ''JeremyToons 2: Team Twisted ''which was developed by JeremySoft Montreal. Reception Coming soon! Gallery Cover Arts JeremyToons 2 (video game) Xbox cover.png JeremyToons 2 (video game) GameCube cover.png JeremyToons 2 (video game) PC cover.png JeremyToons 2 (video game) GBA cover.png Screenshots Coming soon! Opening logo PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio logo (2004) # Loading screen # Title screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio logo (2004) # Loading screen # Title screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup Screen # Licensed by Nintendo screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio logo (2004) # Loading screen # Title screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Vicarious Visions logo (2001-2017) # Title screen Nokia N-Gage # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Vicarious Visions logo (2001-2017) # Title screen Microsoft Windows Original PC # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # AWE Games logo (2003-2007) # Title screen Cross-platforming port for PC # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2003-2010) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Loading screen # Title screen Trivia Coming soon!Category:Video Game